A mixer tube arrangement with a housing is already known from EP 2 687 697 A2. The arrangement features an inlet tube and a parallel outlet tube which are arranged in the housing. Within a spiral section of the housing wall, the outlet tube is positioned eccentrically, so that a tapering inlet gap is formed.
A mixer tube arrangement with a housing is also known from WO 2014/167355 A1. The arrangement features an outlet tube which is partially arranged in the housing.
A mixer tube arrangement with a housing is known from US 2014 0 202 141 A1, wherein the inlet tube and outlet tube are perforation-free and are aligned at right-angles to each other.
A mixer tube with housing is also already known from DE 10 2013 114 111 A1. The arrangement also features an inlet tube and a parallel outlet tube which are arranged in the housing.